Shut up
by icylemonsquash
Summary: It's Rose and Scorpius' seventh year in Hogwarts, and Rose is in the library studying with Scorpius, but he just doesn't want to let her be. Lets see what comes of it, shall we? Oneshot. Rated T for language.


Hello everyone! So this' a little idea that just implanted itself in my head, and I couldn't seem to fit it into the current Scorrose multi-chapter I'm working on, so I decided to just write a trusty little one-shot! This took me about 2 hours, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! **(WRITING IS MY THERAPY)**

xxx icylemonsquash.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shut up.<strong>_

"Rosie."

Rose twitched in annoyance and tilted her head upward, across the library table as her eyes fell on the platinum-haired boy before her.

Bloody hell, she needed to study.

"What is it?" she asked curtly, lips drawn into a taut line.

"I hate you," he said.

"No, Scorpius. You do not. Now shut up and get some work done," she snapped, knotting her hair into a bun and returning her attention to her homework.

"I can't believe you beat me," he whined, making a reference to the test results they had received earlier today. To be honest, it actually hadn't bothered him very much, but he just felt like being an annoying prat today.

And so he was.

"Can you just leave it?" Rose growled, dipping her quill ferociously in ink.

"No," Scorpius said, running a hand through his hair. "Bloody hell, woman. I studied harder than you did."

She ignored him.

"Rosieeeeee," he whined, looking up at her from where he was slumped on the table.

"WHAT?" Rose nearly yelled, head snapping up from her parchment. She tried to ignore how distinctly attractive Scorpius looked, even when he was being a whiny brat. Hell, she'd been trying to ignore it for years.

"I am not at all pleased," he said decidedly, sitting upright, his grey eyes boring into Rose's navy. She was so fit when she was pissed off. Maybe he should do this more often. His eyes roamed over her messy knotted hair, and honestly, he wouldn't have had it any other way. It looked brilliant when she wore it down, but he just loved how she looked so intelligent and attractive at the same time, without even trying.

She self-consciously reached up and patted her hair, scowling at Scorpius.

"Sod off," she mumbled, clearly thrown off by his outward scrutiny.

"No can do, Rosie Posie."

She ignored his use of her most hated nickname and returned her attention to her Charms essay. Fucking wanker, he was, giving her the once-over like he was the king of the world.

"," Scorpius called out like the annoying twat he was.

"Will you fucking shut up, Malfoy?" Rose demanded in a heated whisper, leaning further down over her essay and banging her fist lightly on the table.

This granted Scorpius a magnificent view of her… er, nevermind.

Trying his best not to peek at her slightly exposed chest, Scorpius sat upright, glad that he had gotten her riled enough for her to actually pay attention to him. He smirked.

Rose scowled at him. She hated that stupid smirk.

"Ooh, the last name. How frightening. I'm positively bamboozled that you could come up with such a brilliant way of intimidating someone so much larger than-"

In a quick movement, she leaned over the table and kissed him. Just for a second. But she kissed him.

Quickly reseating herself, she returned her attention to the charms essay, ignoring the tingling of her lips and the giant question marks floating around her head. _**WHAT HAD SHE DONE?**_

Breathe. Breathe. Breathe.

"Wh-What?" Scorpius spluttered, and Rose was rather gratified to see that the kiss had wiped the smirk clean off his face, leaving only befuddlement behind.

"Shut the fuck up," she warned, not looking up from her parchment as she scribbled some badly phrased sentences. Oh dear, she really shouldn't have kissed him. She didn't have her head on straight – Rose Weasley never phrased sentences badly. Never.

"Why… Why'd you kiss me?" Scorpius demanded, annoyed that she could actually focus on her work after kissing him like that. What kind of girl did that? Much less, to her best mate! No one went around kissing their best mates! Granted, Scorpius had fancied her since fifth year, but he hadn't done anything about it, for fear of how she would react and what would become of their friendship. And here she was, snogging him after almost three years of carefully exercised self-control!

"To make you shut up," she said defiantly. "Although, obviously it's not working," she added in an undertone.

Scorpius ignored her second sentence. "You're fucking me."

"Obviously not," Rose said, looking up at him and trying to keep her eyes off his pleasantly pink lips, "seeing as we are both clothed and your genitals are nowhere near mine-"

Scorpius tried not to think of his genitals being anywhere near hers. "Not in a literal sense!" he exclaimed hastily, cutting her off.

She rolled her eyes.

"Now shut up," she said fiercely, "or that would've been for nothing."

Scorpius was silent, just for a minute, and Rose was beginning to hope that this terrible incident would go unspoken of, for, oh, maybe the next century?

"Liar," Scorpius said quietly.

She looked up at him, genuinely perplexed. "Sorry?"

"Liar," he announced, getting off his chair. She was looking at him as though she were afraid for his sanity. _Ignorant fool._

She sighed. "Enough of the theatrics, Scorpius. What are you talking about?" she said exasperatedly, hoping her agitated façade didn't give away her pounding heart.

"Are you deaf?" he demanded. "You're a _**li-ar**_," he enunciated the last word, never breaking eye contact with Rose.

"Would you be kind enough to tell me _why_?" she said drily, casting him a withering look.

He pursed his lips, evidently less than pleased with Rose's lack of inference skills.

"If you," he begun, pacing in front of her, "had wanted to shut Albus up, would you have kissed him?" he demanded, his eyes silently egging her on.

She remained silent.

"How about Louis? Would you kiss him to shut him up?"

Rose gulped. She obviously hadn't thought this through. Why _did_ she kiss him?

Ever since third year, Rose had noticed the changes in Scorpius, and maybe even fancied him a little.

Oh bloody hell. Why beat around the bush, she had to it admit to herself someday.

**She fancied the pants of him.**

Maybe not literally… well, maybe literally.

But he didn't know. And he didn't have to know. Because they had an amazing friendship. Him, Albus, and herself. Why did she have to ruin a perfectly brilliant friendship by bringing feelings into the picture?

She didn't.

But she just had. How… intelligent of her.

But honestly, she reasoned, how could she not kiss him, him being the most confusing, annoying, amazing, intelligent and most certainly attractive lad she had ever met?

Still. It wasn't a good enough reason for her.

And here he was, demanding the reason she did it – maybe he hadn't asked for the reason yet, but knowing him as well as she did, Rose knew it was only a matter of time before he did – and Rose wouldn't be able to tell him.

Overall, his reaction to the kiss wasn't a very good one.

"So _why _did you kiss me?" he asked loudly.

"Blimey, you make it sound like it's the worst thing I could've done to you," Rose mumbled defeatedly, all her prior self-assurance vanishing. She could literally feel herself deflating.

"What did you say?" Scorpius asked again, frowning as he leaned forward to hear her better.

"Nothing," she said quickly.

"Rose," Scorpius warned, his brows furrowed.

"I said," Rose begun slowly, wondering how in the hell she always managed to ruin things like this, "you make it sound," Rose paused, looking away from him, "like it's the worst thing I could've done to you," she ended lamely, fiddling with her quill and avoiding eye-contact.

"Oh Rosie," he muttered, noticing the immense change in her demeanor and pulling out the chair next to her, taking a seat.

This was one of the reasons she loved him so much – as a friend, or perhaps even more. He had the incredible ability to detect any change in her behavior, and almost always the reason for it as well.

Rose looked decidedly at the words on her piece of parchment, berating herself for allowing tears to blur her vision.

"Oh Merlin, I didn't mean it like that, Rose."

"Then how did you mean it?" she asked, her voice cracking from trying to hold in her tears.

"I was just curious, Rose. And maybe a little put off as well. Best mates don't just snog each other without reason, you know," he said hunching toward her, elbows on his thighs, his right hand supporting his head as he tried to peek at Rose's face.

A teardrop landed on Scorpius' nose.

"Not tears," Scorpius groaned, swiping the fleck of water off his nose. He withdrew from her, but slung his arm around her body so that he was squeezing her shoulders.

"Shut up," Rose said thickly, hastily brushing any remaining tears out of her eyes.

Scorpius chuckled. "Honestly, though. Can I have the reason? And an honest one at that," he said, leaning back on his chair and letting his arm fall to the chair. "Our very lives may depend on it!" he said goofily, and Rose giggled softly.

There was a minute of silence. "Well?" Scorpius prompted her.

Oh well. What was the point of hiding now?

"I may," Rose began, and she felt Scorpius tense beside her, "fancy a certain Malfoy," she said, surprised that the words were leaving her lips at all.

"Oh really?" Scorpius asked quietly, and she was surprised to see that Scorpius had maneuvered himself so that he was closer to her.

"Really," she assured him, slowly raising her head to meet his eyes. He was very close to her now.

Scorpius took in the beautiful girl in front of him, tears tracks glistening on her freckled cheeks and her pointy nose. Her navy eyes seemed to shine.

"And which Malfoy may this be?" he mumbled, his face seemingly leading itself toward hers.

"Well, his name starts with a D, and ends with an O. You might know him very well." She smiled at him mischievously. Scorpius shook his head vigorously. He was in no mood to talk about his father.

"Shut up, Rose," he muttered, and his lips met hers.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you enjoyed that! :D And don't forget to R&amp;R! If you liked it enough to favourite, please do review! (:<strong>


End file.
